Ausencia
by gaiaspink
Summary: kyaa, es un short sonfig basado en la cancion de VIUDA NEGRA basado en el tiempo de separaciopn que tunieron ichigo y rukia leanlo y me dicen que les parece


Hola a tods bueno espero les guste este sonfig, se me ocurrió hace unos segundos atrás mientras hacia mi trabajo en la PC y escuchaba la canción que está aquí me inspiro y sin más lo escribí, me recordé la despedida de Ichigo y Rukia y como por ´´arte de magia`` creí que estos era casi los sentimientos de Ichigo en todo ese tiempo que no vio a Rukia.

Espero de verdad les guste

**ACLARACION**

Los personajes de BLEACH **NO me pertenecen**, son propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, y la letra que aparece es del grupo ecuatoriano **VIUDA NEGRA**, la canción se llama **AUSENCIA** y nada mas la idea y el poco contenido salió de mi alma y mi ya conocida y nada cuerda mente.

Y ahora…..que comience la función

Luces…..

Cámara….

Y….

¡Acción!

**AUSENCIA **

Había pasado ya meses desde que me separe de Rukia y todo el mundo de los shinigamis, cada una de mis decisiones anteriores ahora me pasaban la factura, unas con cuentas de alto precio y otras pocas con cuentas de menor importancia, pero entre todas la que as cara me salió fue el de despedirme por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más de la shinigami que cambio mi existencia sombría dejándola con su ausencia sumido en el vacío.

Tumbado en mi cama aun con el dolor de las heridas sueño despierto con que tu estas aquí, tan débil me siento que no se cómo continuar, solo tú, quien me dio vida y quien me lo quito podrías darme un poco de paz, paz a todo el dolor que siento al saberte lejos de mi.

**Vencido yermo y abatido**

**Sumido en el vacío**

**Vacío obsceno que hiere desde adentro**

**Besos en labios muertos**

Camino sin rumbo fijo, no tengo metas que seguir no sueños que cumplir, pues cada uno de ellos estaban en una vida junto a ti, amándote con pasión, añorándote con dolor creo ver tu silueta en mi ventana y espero inútilmente a que tu ingreses por ella.

**Fatídico destino de amar una sombra**

**Que va distando nuestra historia**

**Detrás quedan las memorias**

**Y te evoco mi señora**

Tengo en mi mente miles de imágenes recuerdos que matan y dan vida a la vez, mi amor por ti me mata.

Sé que no debí de amarte, que no podía poner mis ojos en ti, pues eras más que inalcanzable para mí, tu mundo y mi mundo no se pueden unir solo porque yo lo quiera así, pero que hacer si este amor es más difícil para mí.

Qué triste camino el que elegí a sabiendas que te iba a perder me decidí, dar todo mi poder solo para vencer, ahora esa decisión nuestra historia separo, y aun así no dejo de amarte por que se que tu eres para mi, y a cada respirar tu recuerdo vuelve a mi diciéndome que debo de seguir.

**Enjaularé entre mis pestañas**

**El agua plata de las lágrimas**

Quiero llorar, gritar, decir que no te quiero perder y que te regresen junto a mí, pero sé que eso no puede ser, por eso solo apretó mis dientes y cierro los ojos para no llorar aun que como antes y con mayor intensidad la lluvia volvió a mí, pues no hay sol

¿**Cómo oculto la mirada ensangrentada?**

**Si voy con máscaras de nada**

**Gritar para no aniquilarme**

**En tu ausencia desquiciante**

Soy como una marioneta que se mueve por que le hacen mover, tengo en mi cara una máscara de nada con la cual camino para no ser herido.

Como cada mañana debo despertar, salgo de mi habitación y ahí está mi familia finjo estar bien, que aun soy feliz, que la tristeza no llega, y oculto mis ojos del mundo para que no vean mi alma solitaria quien grita por tu ausencia.,

Hago la vida que un día anéele, una vida donde no pueda ver espíritus ni nada que los demás no puedan ver, digo a mis amigos que estoy bien, que tu ausencia no me afecta y que no enloqueceré, pero la verdad es que solo quiero verte y no me importa el cómo lo logre, solo quiero verte una vez más.

**La noche es la dama desnuda en mi ventana**

**Que siniestra me llama me grita que haces falta**

**Y me arroja al abismo de tu espacio vacío**

**Morirse de una vez y no enloquecer**

"**llorando hasta romperse" **

**Imágenes de lo que anhele**

**Florecerán marchitas**

**Sobre una lapida**

Otro día llega a su fin y hoy como ayer no te pude ver, ya no hay mas noches para mi, pues con tu partida te llevaste incluso el manto de estrellas, no hay noches porque mi luna ya no me alumbra, sentado en mi cama agarro la guitarra la única que aguanta mi sufrir, mi única aliada desde que te perdí, ella dice al mundo lo que tú eres para mí, lo mucho que haces falta aun que sea solo para discutir.

Agobiado con mi dolor entro a tu habitación, ese armario que te dio refugio al inicio, el espacio vacío me dice que no lo ocuparas más. En ahí en tu lugar caigo dormido con la esperanza de no levantarme una vez más, pues no sé si mañana seguiré o caeré en llanto que nadie podrá contener, se bien que mi única forma de tenerme de nuevo junto a mi es cuando la muerte me dé su beso final y así gustoso me iré ya sea contigo o a tu encuentro yo me iré porque así te veré.

Solo espero no respirar más…

**Vencido yermo y abatido**

**Sumido en el vacío…**

Abro los ojos de nuevo, un día nuevo comienza para todo el mundo y en mi mundo solo hallo silencio, suspiro abatido de seguir, con despertante lentitud me levanto de la cama y me alisto para seguir, en el espejo de mi armario la cara de un chico con ojos cafés, cejo fruncido y cabello naranja me devuelve la mirada, pero los ojos de él me cuentan que por fin pronto te veré… por que se que hoy viniste por mi…

Annooooooooooo…. Que les digo? Jejeje bueno este es un short que me llego cuando estaba revisaba unos libros de compra y venta y revisando facturas, jajajaj ya se los números casi nunca son buena fuente de inspiración, pero en esta ocasión me salió.

Tal vez y piensen que no tiene muy buen segmento o que no está bien dirigido, pero no lo planee así que me salió solo así, y de verdad espero que les guste.

Este short, así como los capítulos de los demás fic que actualice y todo lo nuevo que publique en este mes están completamente dedicados a mi **angelito, Jonathan** **sama**, mi señor donde estés sabes lo importante que eres para mí ^^

Sin más se despide.

Gaiaspink

**Gracias por leer…**


End file.
